My little Sunbeam
by Little Tangled Mermaid Lover
Summary: Sierra is just another girl in Colorado, at least as normal as once can get with a father who hates her and annoying spoiled little sisters, but what happens when she ends up in a strange place with a short haired princess and a certain thief claiming to her her parents. Picture not owned by me.
1. The Usual morning line up

**Ok so this is my first ever disney fanfic, i hope you like it**

**Everything belongs to disney I own nothing except the plot and characters you don't recognize**

CHAPTER ONE

*SIERRA*

I smile as I run through the park, my golden hair shinning in the Colorado sunlight. I blow a piece of hair out of my face and giggle.  
"Sierra" my sister pants as she catches up to me "I want to go home" "Hold on Amber" I say turning to the ten year old. "Just till we get to the big oak tree"  
"No, I wanna go home Now!" she says I look down at the chestnut haired girl. She wears a pretty new pink loose shirt, jeans and pink strap ons, Her hair is in two braids.  
"Ok, fine I have to go check on Ms. Karina, and Pearl anyway" I say taking her hand.  
I take out a pink lollypop from my pocket.  
"Here" I say as she takes it. I begin to walk through the trees with it's orange and red leaves slowly falling to the ground, and take one more look behind me at the mountains. We pass the playground where all the children are playing, and head home. I look around me at the tall buildings and smile. We reach home and I see Dad waiting on the porch.  
"Hi Baby" He smiles, I almost think he's talking to me but I see his green eyes, so identical to my own, starring only at Amber.  
"Daddy" she giggles as I let her go and Dad hugs her close. I walk in and see Amber's twin Pearl dressed in red shirt with white poke dots, jean shorts, and little red converse, Her hair is held back by a red headband with a red flower on it with a white center. She, along with our Nanny Ms. Karina, were sick for the past two days so she didn't come with us to the park. "Sierra" she giggles putting down the book she had been reading, and running up to me.  
"Hey Pearl" I say taking her hands and twirling her around. Her hands clasped around mine.  
"Sierra will you read me a story tonight? And do the funny voices?" Pearl asks me when I stop spinning her.  
"Sure Munchkin" I say knowing how much she loves it when I read to her.  
"And sing me a lullaby?" Pearl asks looking up at me with hopeful amber eyes.  
"Ok but if you want me to sing to you I can only read you one chapter." I say.  
"Ok Sierra" She says as She picks up her book. I take off my gray sweater and tie it around my waist.  
"Ms. Karina Its me, Sierra," I call taking her pills off the table.  
"Come in Sweetie" her warm throaty voice calls. I walk in to see her sitting In bed, a mirror in her hands.  
"Time for your vitamins Ms. Karina" I say getting the glass of water from her nightstand and handing it to her, along with two white pills. She takes them and gulps them down.  
"Ugh," she says shaking her head "I loathe those awful things" I smile at her in amusement before going over to the window.

The sun is setting and the sky is a brilliant display of oranges, pinks and purples in all hues. In two days Dad will be flying to CA with my sisters.  
"Don't worry Darling, I'll talk to your father" Ms. Karina says as if she knows that I yearn to be loved and wanted like them. "You can talk Ms. Karina" I say turning to the dark haired woman. "But I'm not sure that he'd listen. He blames me for Mom's death remember"  
"Oh Sierra, He can blame you all he wants but that doesn't make it true" Ms. Karina says putting the glass down "No matter what he says you will always be my Darling Little Petal. I'll see what i can do"  
"Thank you" I say running over to hug her.  
"Anything for you my precious girl, It's no wonder your Pearl's favorite big sister" She chuckles. "I'm her only big sister" I laugh.  
"Are you sure you don't want to sing for you?" I ask climbing on the blue blanketed bed to cuddle her.  
"If you insist My beautiful Flower Petal" She smiles as she strokes my hair. I put my hair on her and begin to sing our special song. My golden locks begin glowing and just like that her wrinkles, and fever are gone as if they never happened. We sit like this for a while. Her fingers gently stoking my hair.  
"I believe you have to set the table" Ms. Karina says breaking the silence "I love you very much Dear"  
"I love you More" I say snuggling her  
"I love you most" She says kissing my forehead. I'm slightly shocked usually she kisses the top of my head. I go into the kitchen and set the table.  
"Sierra" Dad says coming behind me.  
"Yes, Daddy?" I ask turning around.  
"Pearl has asked that You go back to school" He says awkwardly. "As you know I can't refuse my Little Angels so you'll start when we get back"  
"Really?" I asked my eyes widening "Thank you Daddy. Thank you!" I run over and hug him. To my surprise he hugs me back and then just as I thought he would he let me go.  
"Yes, yes whatever" He grumbles. "Go and put these out for her" He hands me a bouquet of pink roses and nods his head towards the backyard.

I go out the door of the huge house and go to Mom's grave. Since Dad's the Governor of our state he had Mom's body be put in the backyard. I found it creepy at first but have now seen the grave so many times it's just another part of my wonderful, cheerful, life.  
"Hi Mommy" I say sadly kneeling on the grass. Tears spill out of my eyes as I clear out the weeds. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like it when I cry but with everyday that passes new scars appear on my arms. He loves the twins but hates me. I miss you Mommy" I say placing the roses in the little slot.  
I find myself sobbing so hard i can hardly breathe The wind blows making my floor length hair blow with it. For some weird reason my hair grows really long really fast. I stay like this remembering the day Mom found me.

I was just a baby, Somehow I ended up on the front porch. Mom was crying because she didn't have any kids and then she saw me. Since it made his beloved wife so happy Dad adopted me and he was the best dad in the world. I remember being two years old and following him everywhere I thought he was the coolest person in the world. He never glared at me and treated me even better than he treats the twins now.

That was all before Mommy died though. My whole body starts shaking both from the cold and crying so hard. The moon illuminates my pale blue t shirt and jeans. My hair spills down my back, and some falls over my face.  
"Sierra you ok?" A voice calls bringing me from my thoughts. I look over the fence to see my best friend Kathleen or Leena fro short, Looking over at me.  
"Yeah, I guess" I say running over to give the redhead a hug. For so long she's been like my sister.  
"Sierra Get in here" Dad calls angrily. I give Leena a quick hug once more.  
"Hey, I'm right here if you need me" She whispers before i run off to the grave once more.  
"Coming" I call back fixing my hair and blinking my eyes. "Bye Mommy" I whisper before running back in the house. I see Dad and the twins already eating their dinner. I take whatever Dad burned and sit down.  
"Daddy" Amber says fluttering her eyelashes.  
"What is it my Precious jewel?" He says gently looking at her.  
"Pearl and I want to get our halloween costumes at disneyland" She announces. Halloween? It's only September!  
"And so you will my Angels" He says going over to cuddle them.

I mentally gag at the scene. Ever since mom died he won't even look at me except when he's ordering me around. That's why I'm glad he hired Ms. Karina when I was a baby. She's like my other mother. I finish my charcoal and wash the dishes. I walk up the stairs and go into the twins' big room. It has white walls with little pink designs, their beds, a window seat, and a bunch of toys.  
"C'mon Sierra" Pearl says. She and Amber are both laying down in their canopy princess beds. Pearl on the left, Amber on the right.  
"Ok kiddo hold on" I laugh going to my room and getting my notebook. I open up the last story I read them and start reading doing a different voice for each character.  
"Just when the brave little princess was about to give up The dragon came and lifted her high above the clouds, She looked around the clear blue sky and smiled" I read. "That's all for today guys. What song do you wanna hear?"  
Pearl turns to me and yawns sleepily.  
"The one from Dumbo" She says.  
"Yeah that one please" Amber begs. I laugh because Amber never says please unless it involves me and singing. She knows I don't respond to tantrums and Dad can't make me sing because Ms. Karina (who happened to be Mom's best friend) won't let him.  
_ Baby Mine Don't you cry_  
_ Baby mine dry your eyes_  
_ Rest your head _ _close to my heart_  
_ never to part_  
_ baby of mine  
_ I sing going to each of their beds and tucking the blankets under their chins I gently stroke their hair and finish the song I close the curtains on their beds, and walk down the hall. I go into my small room and climb into my bed wrapping myself in the warm purple blanket with a drawing of the sun on it. It's the only thing I have of my birth parents. I look at the shadows of my desk and dresser. The cool autumn breeze rushes in from the broken window. Shivering I cocoon myself in the blanket and try to sleep. After Mom died Dad pulled me out of my classes with Ms. Karina (Mom decided to homeschool me just in case because of the magic) and said he would get me another private teacher. He did and I did ok in with her. But then he decided to put all of his money into Amber and Pearl's private school. I missed her. She helped me get through Mom's death and was like my third mother. She didn't care what Dad said and judged me for herself. Slowly I cry out all my problems and fall asleep.


	2. Mising baby, and strange dreams

CHAPTER TWO

*RAPUNZEL*

"Eugene" I sob into his arms

"What do we do?"

"Hey easy Blondie" He says wrapping his arms around me. We stand in the bedroom where she would have been.

"How can you say that, It's been thirteen years" I hiccup sinking into the cushioned chair "She's gone"

"We'll find her " He says putting an arm on my shoulder "You parents found you didn't they?"

"Yes but at least I was with someone who sort of loved me, What is she's hurt or with people who hate her what if-"

"What if she's with two people who love her very much" He says cutting me off.

I let my eyes wonder around the room. Her canopy bed empty, The original blanket we made her gone only the pillow remains. The white marble floor polished. Her mahogany desk with parchment and ink ready, the window seat next to her little reading nook and art supplies, and lastly a vanity with perfume and things for her hair. We've had this ready just in case My Little Princess came back. I remember working on the walls making each painting just right. It took me all nine months but I managed to make it as colorful and cheery as possible. Her clothes in their place in the dressing room.

"And at least we have three other beautiful kids sleeping safe and warm in their beds" He continues.

"I guess you might be right" I mumble wiping my big green eyes,

"When am I ever wrong?" He asks.

"If I remember correctly it was a certain Flynn Rider who stole my tiara, took me to a place filled with thugs, got us chased into a cave by guards where we almost drowned, and almost got hanged" I say looking into his chocolate eyes.

"See what a fun time we had" He grins cockily. I shake my head and sigh. I run my fingers through my newly cut brown hair and walk out of the room.

"We'd better rest" I say " Father wants us ready for the parade in two days"

"Again" Flynn sighs

"Yes again" I smile. 'It'll be fun"

"That's what you said when we went to Elsa's coronation" my husband mutters " 'It'll be fun Flynn' but look what happened"

I laugh at his comment and lay on our bed. My cousin, like me, had magic. She was born with it and still has it to this day. I could heal people and she has powers over ice and snow.

"Night Blondie" Eugene yawns. I turn over and look at the moon.

Slowly closing my eyes I fall asleep hoping and praying that one day Solaria will return.  
In my dream I see a thirteen year old girl with floor length golden hair, and big green eyes crying at a grave. I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, there's something in her hands. She lifts it up and there is the blanket I made for Solaria. Lightning flashes around us and Moth- No Gothel appears laughing.  
"Mother" I say on instinct.

"Hello Dear," She says in the voice i grew up knowing "I thought I'd come and show you how my Granddaughter has grown"

"Granddaughter? Ms. Karina what are you talking about?" The teen asks turning to Gothel I get a better look at her. She wears an old worn pair of pajamas and is shivering like crazy "Oh let me guess Dad's charcoal is finally getting to me"

"Don't worry Darling Ms. Karina is just so proud of her lovely Petal" Gothel says stroking the teen's long hair as the child hugs her close "She really is beautiful Isn't she?"

I turn around to see a man with chestnut hair and angry green eyes.

"You!" He yells at the teen who flinches. "Get Over here!"

"No daddy I didn't do it I didn't do it" The girl says fearfully as her father begins to beat her.

"Shut up!" He yells hitting her harder "Don't you dare use those horrible powers of yours you-" He says using a word I don't dare to repeat. The teen lays on a heap on the floor blood is spilling out of her and she has a black eye, her lip is bruised. Her eyes though filled with pain don't water, it looks like she's used to it. I shoot up in bed and scream. Sweat perspired down my forehead and I'm panting Heavily.

"What's wrong Goldie?" Flynn asks taking me in his arms. "I saw, I saw her, our princess she, she was thirteen and Mother appeared" I say still shaking.

"Whats so bad about your mom appear- oh" Flynn says taking a moment to realize it's not the queen I'm talking about.

"The girl said something about her father's charcoal getting to her then her father started to beat her," I say slowly. "You don't think he-"

"Relax Rapunzel" Flynn says, "Hey listen it was just a dream, just breathe and go back to sleep ok?"

"OK" I sigh closing my eyes and going back to sleep.

The dream changes, however. I see the same girl this time her hair was up to her ankles and braided back. She stood by a bed where a woman with blonde hair and amber eyes lays coughing.

"Mommy?" the girl asks she's about three, wearing a shirt with a yellow flower on it, and a light purple skirt.

"Shh, Sierra" The woman said picking up the girl, apparently named Sierra, and cuddling her. "Mommy's here it's just a little fever."

"Daddy doesn't like me anymore does he?" Sierra asks looking up at her mother.

"What makes you say that Flower?" her mother asks gently brushing a loose hair away from her face. I gasp that's the same nickname Gothel gave me.

"Cause he's always with the babies" the girl says.

"Sweetie, The babies are littler and need more attention that's all. But I know Daddy loves you just as much as I do" The mother tells her daughter gently kissing her forehead.

"Nu-uh" Sierra says shaking her head. "He said he doesn't want me near His Little Angels, and that our secret was a curse" The mother's eyes widen at her husbands words to her daughter.

"He said that?" she asks hugging Sierra close.

"Uhuh" Sierra nods as tears rush down her cheeks.

"Listen Sierra," The mother says wiping away her chid's tears "What Daddy says isn't true, Your magic is special, a gift given to you. You can help people with that gift, Do you understand Flower"

"Yes Mommy" Sierra nods "Can I help you with your fever?"

"No, Sierra," The mother says "I told myself I'd never use you powers selfishly,"

"It's not selfish Mommy" Sierra says unbraiding her hair and putting on her mother's chest before singing the Healing incantation, her little golden locks begin glowing. Did she remember when I sang it to her? It's the only way she could have known.

"All better Mommy?" Sierra asks innocently. Now I know for sure this child is my daughter the question is this real or only a figment of my subconscious.

"Yes Darling" the woman says stroking her daughter's hair.

"But when Mommy tells you not to use your powers Don't do it ok?"

"Ok Mommy I love you" She says hugging the woman

. "I love you too My Little Flower" The mother says genuinely "why don't you go play with Ms. Karina ok?"

I feel like crying like running over to the girl and hugging her tight. If this is just my imagination I don't know what I'll do but at least now I have hope. Hope that will keep me going. I flutter my eyes open to see sunlight streaming in through the open window and smile. Another day awaits.


	3. So long Farewell Auf Wiedersehen Goodbye

CHAPTER THREE

*Sierra*

I wake up and see light filling my small room.

"What the heck was that!" I ask myself sitting up. I had this weird dream that I was by Mom's grave and Ms. Karina was there with another lady I couldn't see her very well calling me her granddaughter. Then It changed to a voice calling my name while holding something I couldn't make out. I shake my head and get dressed. I pick out a light purple shirt, and some jean shorts. I slip on my ratty old purple converse and brush my hair. I let it loose for today and measure it. Today it was 20 feet long. I face-palm groaning because Ms. Karina said if I cut it the magic will be gone and I promised Mommy I would use my gift for good.

I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth, then go down the hall and wake up the twins.

"Sierra I want my book" Amber demands the minute she wakes up.

I go over to the light yellow bookshelf and take out the book _The Secret Garden_.

"No!" Amber screeches "I want the Monster High one!"

"this one is nice" I say gently

"No" Amber yells jumping off her bed, "I'll tell Daddy"

"Tell him what? I didn't do anything" I say but know it doesn't matter. I don't have to do anything to get Daddy mad at me.

"Fine Monster High it is" I say through gritted teeth, I grab the book of the shelf and hand it to her.

"Sierra will you help me take out my clothes please?" Pearl's adorable little voice pipes up "I like it when you do it"

"Sure Princess" I say going over to their huge closet.

I take out the white blouses, dark blue blazers, and lighter blue plaid skirts. I grab white socks and black dress shoes too and hand them to her.

" Pass me mine" Amber says not looking up from her book.

"What's the magic word?" I ask raising a brown eyebrow.

"NOW" Amber yells, I roll my eyes and grimace.

"Here ya go " I say handing them to her.

I feel four hands push me and the next thing I know I'm slamming against the closet wall I hear a lock turn and a chair scrape against their hard wood floor.

"Amber this isn't funny" I yell pounding on the door, "Let me out"

"Amber that was mean" Pearl's voice says "We shouldn't have done it"

"So?" Amber's voice responds "She didn't listen and don't let her out, If you do Your a looser"

I hear Pearl sigh and her little voice says "Sorry Sierra"

I hear Dad come in and pick them up,

"How are my two Priceless Jewels today?" He asks in a voice unfamiliar to me, Its kind and filled with love.

"Good" they say.

I pound on the door again.

"Dad" I call "Let me out"

"What happened here" He says.

"We locked her in Daddy" Amber says "She wasn't listening."

I hear Dad kiss her cheek.

"Good job Princess" He says as they leave the room he walks to the closet "Sierra, you will stay in there without Breakfast, lunch or dinner understand? It's your fault they have no mother, You Worthless Freak, that's why your parents left you they didn't wand a freak in their family! Remember if you try to run I'l find you brake every bone in that worthless body of yours, and sell you to be tested"

My heart pounds with each step he takes, He thumps on the wood and I'm happy theres a door between us. Normally I get beat. I remember after the twins were born He did it when Ms. Karina, and Mommy went out and we were alone. When Mommy died The beatings got worse and worse. It was like he was and still is taking all of his grief and problems out on me. Then he wouldn't let me heal myself, unless it was important.

I stay huddled up in the corner of the dark closet, I cry out all my worries and sorrows.

_I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of living in fear, It's sad to think the father I grew up with hates me._

I fall asleep my stomach hurting, and growling demanding to be fed. I didn't have breakfast or lunch yesterday since Dad didn't burn anything. When I asked for food yesterday he glared at me and beat me.

Soon I drift off into deep dreamless unconsciousness.

When I open my eyes again I look at my watch 4:00_ the twins should be home by now. Dad forgot about me._ It's not really a surprise but It still hurts. I sigh and begin braiding my hair for fun.

I turn on the closet light and find my old sketchbook still here. I grab it and look through the pictures I worked on. The time Dad won me a bear at the carnival I filed in every spot with color bringing the page to life. I turn the page and see that I drew Dad carrying me in his arms. I remember I was so happy. I was three and half and I broke my arm. He was even more worried than Mom. My hair trailed behind me back then and I tripped on it and fell wrong.

The door swings open and I look up to find Ms. Karina looking down at me.

"I'm so sorry Darling" she says after hugging me "I must've fallen asleep and forgot"

"It's ok " I say "You're not the only one who forgot"

"Now Now Flower, don't let that old fool bring you down" Ms. Karina says shaking her finger at me.

"That old fool is your boss" I laugh

"Listen Sierra I have been making steps to legally be your guardian my Flower. Tomorrow we leave. Now why don't we go downstairs and later you can sing for Poor Old Ms. Karina Hm?" She says leading me out of the room and downstairs.

"You!" dad yells from the living room where he sits with the twins showing them all the fun they'll have at Disneyland. "What are you doing down here I thought I told you to stay in there"

"I let her out" Ms. Karina says standing between Dad, and Me.

"Go help your sisters pack" He orders. His chestnut hair combed neatly contrasting with his jeans and dress shirt.

I nod and take their hands.

Soon it's two girls chucking clothes in their suitcases and giggling excitedly.

I sing "Only Hope" to pass the time while strumming the guitar in their room.

They join in and Pearl giggles and hides behind my hair.

After they eat diner (and Ms. Karina smuggles me a sandwich) I grab my backpack and pack my own things.

"Soon" I tell myself wrapping myself in the blanket again "Soon no more fears, or beatings"

My dreams are strange again I see a blurry face looking out a window of a castle, A man is telling her not cry and a lizard is looking at the man like "What did you do" I see a figure watching from the woods, She carries a baby in her arms and grins evilly.

"Sh, little one" The woman said "Grandmother is here, Soon you'll be home."

She takes off her hood and I see the face Ms. Karina. a black curl hangs in her face and her gray eyes look down at the baby.

I shoot up in bed now back in reality and scream.

"What is going on!" Dad yells coming in the room.

"I saw, I saw Ms. Karina kidnaping someone-" I breathe

"Ugh, of all the nonsense Sierra" Dad yells slapping me. "You woke up your sisters with your stupid screams, I don't care if you saw someone dying in front of you! Do you honestly think I care about you? You killed Savannah! you monster"

As he yells he keeps hitting me and grabs the belt off the wall.

"Daddy, Please no!" I plead "No"

"Shut up and quit crying" He hisses as the belt comes down on me. I back up and my arm already covered in bruises gets cut on the broken window.

After three hundred lashes I collapse in a crying, bloody heap on the floor. My eyes hurt but I can't stop. I feel like I just got pushed off a two story building, my back, arms and legs all sting immensely, and there's pieces of glass stuck in left arm. My head is throbbing and every tear I shed goes down on my bruised lip causing another sting._ Hmm not as bad as last week's._

"Don't even think about Healing yourself until I say so" Dad growls twisting my arm behind me to lift me up.

"Answer me!" He says.

"Ah, Yes sir" I hiss out in pain. He lets go and throws me to the floor.

"That's a good girl" He mocks me before kissing my head.

I stay like this on the floor and keep crying until the sun rises.

"Daddy where's Sierra?" Pearl asks the next morning.

"I'll go get her Sweetie" Daddy tells her in the nicest voice possible, The voice I always dreamed he'd someday use with me.

"You" He says from the doorway "Heal yourself and get down here to say goodbye. I don't need you scaring my Angels"

"Yes, sir" I say my voice small and weak.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_ let your power shine,_

_ Make the clock reverse,_

_ Bring back what once was mine,_

_ heal what has been hurt,_

_ change the fate's design _

_ save what has been lost _

_ bring back what once was mine_

_ What once was mine _

I sing as my hair glows, I have to hiss out the last words of the song but its worth it. In a moment all the pain I felt before is gone, I grab my backpack, all packed and get dressed in a jeans and a purple hoodie, and go down the ebony steps.

"Bye guys have fun at Disneyland" I say happily as if nothing happened. I had to act like this my whole life and it's getting harder every time. Just as the the car drives away I turn back to go inside to Ms. Karina but find myself falling and falling and falling...

**There** **it is folks, What do you think will happen next? review and find out**


	4. She's back

CHAPTER FOUR

*RAPUNZEL*

"Come on Eugene" I say excitedly as I run through the castle halls.

"Aren't you forgetting something Blondie?" He smirks from where he leans on the pillar

" No, I don't think so," I say thinking about what i could be missing. _we ate breakfast, sent the kids to their lessons, hmm…_

"How about saying goodbye?" Father chuckles. I whirl around to see Father and Mama waiting fro me.

"Oops" I giggle and go and hug them.

"Have fun Darling" Father says

"Be back by dark" Mama adds

"I will" I say.

We run out to the courtyard where Maximus waits for us.

"Ready Princess?" Marcus the stable boy asks.

"Yes, this is going to be fun" I say excitedly.

"Again that's what you last time right before I got frostbite" Eugene says.

"Don't make me use this" I warn holding up the frying pan.

"Ok, Ok sorry" He says quickly putting up his hands.

I climb on Maximus and Eugene rides on Lighting a black stallion Father gave him for his birthday.

I ride through town at into the forest the familiar tree's surrounding me. I remember being her all those years ago I was so excited about everything the world had to offer.

"Eugene!" I say stopping Max. there on the floor lays a thirteen year old girl She's wearing strange clothes and has some kind of bag on her back. She's looks like she's unconscious.

"That's her!" I say looking at the girl's hair and face. "look"

"Solaria" He says dismounting and picking the child off the floor.

Quickly we ride back to the castle and rush to Mama and Father.

"Rapunzel Darling what's wrong?" Mama says running to me when she sees us burst into the throne room.

"Mama look" I say moving aside so she can see Eugene.

She gasps as she takes the child in her arms. The girl's long hair falling like a waterfall.

"Is she-" She asks not daring to finish her sentence.

"I think so but there's only one way to find out" I say carefully. Taking a deep breathe I put her hair on the bruise she has on her forehead and sing.

_ Flower gleam and glow_

_ let your power shine,_

_ Make the clock reverse,_

_ bring back what once was mine,_

_ heal what has been hurt,_

_ change the fate's design _

_ save what has been lost _

_ bring back what once was mine_

_ What once was mine _

The girl's golden hair starts glowing and the bruise heals.

"She's here!" Eugene says happily twirling me around "Our princess is back"

"I know" I say as happy tears fill my eyes. I take Solaria from Mama and cuddle her in my arms. Why is she so small? We go to her room and I take off her shoes and socks. I lay her down in her bed. We cover her in at the purple blanket I made to replace the one we lost. This one is also purple but has a picture of the tower on it with the lanterns stitched in the background.

I kiss her head and whisper "Goodnight love"

Eugene looks at her purple bag curiously.

"it's so worn and old" He comments. "what do you think she has in here"

"We can't go through her belongings!" I say.

"You went through my satchel" He points out.

I sigh and nod for him to continue.

He opens it and takes out the blanket we had lost, Schoolbooks, a journal, a sketchbook and worn art supplies, a pink bear, more strange clothes, an even stranger machine and a book.

"Ok you saw it now put it all back" I scold him. He puts the stuff back in its place and puts it on the purple window seat.

We sit in two chairs by Solaria's bed watching her.

"Ms. Karina" She mumbles "Can I sing for you?"

I look at Eugene who shrugs and looks at me just as confused.

"I love you more" she mumbles.

She flutters her eyes open and shoots up in the bed. She looks around the room confused for a moment.

"Solaria" I say hugging my baby in my arms. _After all these Years. She's home!_


	5. Do you Believe in Fairytales?

CHAPTER FIVE

*SIERRA*

"Solaria" the strange woman says hugging me.

"Um who?" I ask pushing away from this weird woman.

Where am I? I look around to find myself in a huge room. It's even bigger than Amber and Pearl's!

"Solaria" the woman repeats I look up at her and stare at her in shock. She has brown hair, and big green eyes like mine! Her face is also like mine but more mature. "Don't you remember me? I'm your mother"

"No my mother is dead" I say hoping my voice doesn't crack "My father is-well my father he-"

"He what" a man asks he has brown hair too and chocolate eyes with a goatee under his lips.

"He hurts me" I whisper clutching the blankets. The man comes over to me and sits on the bed.

"How does he hurt you" He says gently. The man is dressed in white shirt teal vest and brown pants. He has a weird pouch thing on his belt. The last thing I remember is falling on grass and fighting consciousness. Did these people take me to their house? No, it looked more like some hotel. Yeah maybe it was one of those role play shows.

"He hits me and calls me names" I say slowly.

"Why?" The woman asks me siting on the other side of me.

"I killed Mommy" I say unsure why I am telling them all this "I was almost four and Ms. Karina took me to the store. When we came back Mommy was gone. I should have stayed with her to sing. I was about to try but I saw a note that said 'Sierra don't sing to me, I love you very much Darling and will watch over you but Promise me you won't sing' I couldn't sing for her. Ms. Karina, Mommy and I take our Promises very seriously"

"Who is Ms. Karina?" they say. The woman puts her hand on my shoulder

"My Nanny she has taken care of me since I was born" I say getting up and grabbing my backpack I take out my sketchbook and open to the page where I drew Ms. Karina brushing my hair.

"This is her" I say walking back to the bed and showing them.

The woman's eyebrows shoot up and she turns pale.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing Sweetie" She says quickly "I'm just glad you're home My baby"

"I'm not your baby" I say shaking my head. "Look I don't know where I am or who you are. All I know is thirteen years ago at sunrise I was left on a basket in a funny looking dress in front of my parents house. Since it made his beloved wife so happy Dad adopted me"

"But don't you ever wonder why you ended up there?" the lady asks me.

"Well, yeah, especially when the beatings got really bad but all in all I have Ms. Karina and my little sister Pearl. They need me and that's why I stay" I say shrugging. "I may hate my life but C'mon telling me you're my birth parents?"

The man got off the bed and took two things off a shelf. He comes back and shows me a toy rattle it's gold with a purple sun on it. _Why does that look so familiar_. Then he holds up a locket with a picture of the sun on it.

"Remember now" He asks shaking the rattle.

I reach for the sketchbook and turn to the first picture I drew in it. It's of these two people holding twins in their arms. The man holds a brown haired baby. But the baby in the woman's arms looks just like me._ Nah probably a coincidence._

I get off the bed and run to well actually I don't know where. I just keep running and running i'm passing a bunch of hotel workers at least I think their hotel workers. I've never been to a hotel before but even I know this particular hotel is strange everyone is in costume and they're all looking at me weirdly.

I run and run as long as my legs will carry me. I open a door and sit against it. I don't see any phones. But it's ok 'cause i don't even know my own house number is that sad?

"What's wrong child?" a voice asks.

I look up to see a woman with a crown on her head. She has slowly graying brown hair and big green eyes. I notice for the first time I'm in a room full of people. The woman along with another man are both sitting in purple fancy chairs. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were thrones.

She gets up and walks over to me.

"I..I Uh…" I stammer but just end up crying.

She hugs me close and rubs my back carefully.

She takes me to her chair and sits me on her lap.

She begins singing to me. Her voice is warm and loving. Slowly I fall asleep in her arms.


	6. Reassurance and Lullabies

CHAPTER SIX

*RAPUNZEL*

I whirl past all there servants in the hallway. _Where could Solaria have gone? Not again, Please not again not my baby again we just found her and already she has disappeared again_. I tear the doors open to every room. No sign of her. There's only one room left. I run to the end of the hall and burst through the door of the conference room not caring if those stuck up nobles are still in there.

"Mama!" i say running to her "She's gone again"

Mama puts a finger to her lips. "Shh it's all right Darling." She says putting her arms around me.

"See Solaria is safe right here" She gestures to Father who holds Solaria. She's sleeping in his lap with her head on his shoulder.

"If we can continue with no further interruptions Your Majesties" Lord Magnus says stiffly.

"Of course" Mama says "Rapunzel why don't you take Solaria to her room all right"

I nod taking my daughter in my arms. It's been thirteen years but she looks so small like she's nine or something. I walk with her back to her room and take off her clothes quickly. She doesn't need to know where I learned that skill. I find a purple nightgown and slip it on her. I gently brush her long hair and put it in a single braid. Finally I tuck my little girl in like I've been longing to do for all these grief filled years, and close the curtains on her bed.

"Mommy" Two voices call as I walk through the halls. I turn to see Lillian age 11, and Zack age 8 waiting for me.

"Hi Guys" I say hugging my babies close.

"Daddy said you found her" Zack says looking up at me with his big brown eyes.

"Yes," I smile fixing Lillian's soft brown locks "She's sleeping right now but you guys can play when she wakes up"

"Rosalie too?" Lillian asks referring to my now second eldest daughter. She's four minutes younger than Solaria.

"Rosie too" I say tapping her nose. "Why don't you go find her while I check on your sister ok?"

"Ok Mommy" they say running off.

Something tugs at me and I walk back to Solaria's room. She's stirring. She jolts up in bed and her eyes widen in fear. "Ms. Karina" She calls fearfully sobbing. I sigh because Mother, Ms. Karina, I mean Gothel isn't here. I know how she feels, Scared in a place that's unfamiliar, and full of strangers that say they love her. I lived that! The first few weeks, All I wanted was to be wrapped in Mother's arms again, and for her to sing me our lullaby. Perhaps Gothel sang it to Solaria too?

_ Golden slumbers kiss your eyes_

_ Smiles awake you when you rise; _

_ Sleep, pretty Maiden, _

_ Do not cry, _

_ And I will sing a lullaby  
_That does the trick because her eyes widen and she looks at me with tear stained cheeks and pleading eyes.  
"Keep going" She sobs as I place her on my lap.

_ Care you know not, therefore sleep;_

_ While I watch over you do not weep;_

_ Sleep, pretty Darling,_

_ Do not cry,_

_ And I will sing, I will sing_

_I will sing a lullaby._

"Thanks" She sniffles, looking up at me with her large eyes so identical to my own. I cradle the golden haired child in my arms. Even is she doesn't believe us yet she is our daughter, our life, our Sunshine. _We'll get through this together. I Promise._


	7. Finding the truth

CHAPTER SEVEN

*SIERRA*

This place keeps getting weirder and weirder. How did that woman know Ms. Karina's special lullaby? I shake my head and sigh

"Feeling better?" she asks me. I look up at her and nod.

"Yeah a little thanks" I say "This is kinda an awkward time but uh what's your name?"

"Oh right sorry" She laughs "I'm Rapunzel, that man from earlier is Eugene,"

"Oh" I say _Oh Man! those are some weird names note to self: Don't let them see Into The Woods…_

"Don't you want to know my name?" I ask weakly.

"What is your name?" She asks genuinely curious.

"Sierra, Sierra Cosette Thompson" I say smiling for the first time since I got here.

"That's a very pretty name I like it" the lady, Rapunzel, says smiling back.

"Thanks I like yours" I say suddenly feeling shy.

"Are you hungry" She asks when my stomach lets out an embarrassing growl

"I'm almost always hungry" I say.

"C'mon then" She says cheerfully leading me out of the room.

We walk through a lot of strange halls and a lot of people in weird clothes stare at us.

I hear them whisper and smile at them. I've never really seen so many people before. And their whispers don't really bug me. I know they should but I mean I don't know them so why would I care what they think of me.

"Here we are" Rapunzel smiles. The Kitchen has white walls that you can't really see due to all the wooden shelfs and cabinets that fill the room. A wooden table is in the middle of the room with people making something on it. On the stove a familiar aroma makes it's way to my nose.

"Mmm… Hazelnut Soup" I say a bright smile lighting up my features.

"You know what that is?" Rapunzel asks "most people don't and even if they do they don't like it"

"Are you kidding?" I ask happily "Ms. Karina first made it when I was a baby. It's been my favorite ever since. She'd make me a bowl on special occasions. Dad had me eat his burnt attempts of food the other days of the week"

"Well then this time you're getting as much as you want" Rapunzel says smiling.

"Ah Princess" a lady with orange hair says. She's wearing a white blouse with a brown weird dress over it. She's just finished putting on a white apron "Not here for another frying pan are ya?"

"Not this time Margret" Rapunzel laughs "I'm here to get my new friend Sierra some soup. She hasn't eaten well in who knows how long"

The lady, Margret, looks at me then back at Rapunzel. I shoot her a questioning look _Princess? yeah ok a crazy lady as a future ruler maks about as much sense as everything else here..._

"New friend? Sierra?" Margret asks confused "Princess Rapunzel this looks a lot like-"

Rapunzel shakes her head and Margret gets the message. Whatever it is.

"Right away Miss" She says putting out two bowls of soup and handing them to us.

"I get bread too?" I ask as the woman hands me a whole loaf.

"Of course ya do" Margret answers patting my arm "Go on little lamb eat it up. And don't hesitate if ya want more"

"Are you sure?" I ask looking at the tiled floor "I don't want to be a bother"

"Oh it's no bother at all yer such a sweet thing aren't ya" she says shooing us out into a large dinning area.

"It's really good" I say eating hungrily.

"Slow down Sunbeam" Eugene's voice cuts through the room. We turn to see him walking over to the seat next to Rapunzel

"Sunbeam?" Rapunzel asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well I used up Blondie and Goldie on you" He says "I needed something for Solaria"

"Sierra" Rapunzel corrects. Giving him a look that clearly says they're gonna talk later. What about though I have no clue

.

"Ok so Sierra" he says turning to me stroking his goatee "tell me about yourself"

"What do you want to know" I ask leaning back.

"Everything" He says.

"Sure I'm going to tell a stranger my whole life story" I deadpan rolling my eyes.

"Well, if you tell us we won't be strangers anymore" He responds.

I try to come up with a comeback but find I can't. _This guy is good. Too good._

"Well, ok, um my favorite color is purple. I love painting and a bunch of other stuff. I can't swim. I can be sarcastic and a bit cynical when it comes to my dad, and um… I've always wanted a family that loves me" I say feeling like a bit unsure.

Eugene and Rapunzel look at each other for a moment.

"Mother, Father" A voice calls. We all turn to see a girl with brown hair and green eyes walk in the room. She's wearing a sky blue dress and a tiara.

"Sierra, this is Rosalie, she's your twin" Rapunzel says. I just nod not believing her. _This is all a nightmare and I'm gonna wake up in Ms. Karina's loving arms. Or maybe i'm in a coma and i'll wake up._

"Mother" the girl says again. "tell Lillian to stop bothering me"

"what did Lilly-Billy do" Eugene asks

"She kept poking me when I was trying to study" She huffs.

"We'll talk to her later" Rapunzel says "For now why don't you show Sierra around"

"Fine" She says "C'mon"

I follow her through the halls. As we walk she tells me the history of every painting, statue, and room of the castle.

"And this" She says pointing to yet another portrait "Is Mother and Father holding us when we were born"

I yawn bored with all the History lessons but my curiosity gets the better of me.

Sure enough there's Rapunzel and Eugene. In his arms is a baby with little tuffs of brown hair and green eyes. She's wrapped in a pink blanket and has on a too big for her tiara with pink crystals.

But when I look in Rapunzel's arms I see a baby with the same face as the other baby, but her hair is up to her elbows and gold as the sun. She's wrapped in a purple blanket and has on an exact replica of Rapunzel's tiara. The only difference is the green jewels are purple and the red are now light pink. It looks like it'll fall off her head since it's made for when she gets bigger. The golden haired baby smiles sweetly while the brown haired one stays neutral.

"Holy Crap" I say slowly staring at the painting. _This is the same picture that I drew when I was kid has my baby blanket. _

"I-I- I gotta go" I say running to who knows where.

"Solaria wait" She yells after me. I keep running though Solaria is someone else. I pinch myself and wince_. You can't feel pain in a coma. This is real, this is real, I'm not Sierra, Mom, Pearl, Ms. Karina all a lie._


	8. Baby steps

CHAPTER EIGHT

*RAPUNZEL*

"Solaria Wait!" I hear Rosalie yell. I walk over to my now second oldest. Solaria was four minutes ahead of Rosalie but it's enough. Once Father and Mama step down and after Eugene and I step down Solaria will be queen.

"What happened?" I ask putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know" she sighs before muttering under her breathe "She's such a freak"

"Rosalie Annabelle Evangeline Catherine Fitzherbert Princess of Corona!" I say sharply. I don't normally yell or raise my voice but she's really been pushing our buttons lately. With her sharp tongue, and mood swings. I feel like I've messed up with her. I mean she can be so sweet but I think we've let her have too much freedom. I didn't want to be like Mother, and Eugene is just really laid back..…

"What she is!" Rose insists. "She was crying because she found out she's a princess."

"Have you ever considered that she just found out her whole life was a lie. That until today she has been beaten senseless by her father? That this is the first time since she was practically a baby that she's been shown love? That the only one who ever loved her is dead?" I find myself yelling. "You will go to your room. Now! and stay there until dinner without your marbles, paints, or riding Strawberry for a week"

"Fine!" she yells back "You can go after your precious little Sunshine. But you're trapping me in one room with nothing to do! I thought you hated that!"

"I do hate that but you are going way out of line" I say.

"Fine I'll go. Goodnight Gothel" She spits out.

With that I collapse on the floor sobbing.

"Goldie what's wrong" Eugene says. I get up and run into his open arms and sob ion his chest.

"Solaria ran off and Rosalie called her a freak" I choke out "i lost my temper and sent her to her room until dinner without her paints, or marbles. and-she— she called me Gothel"

"She what!" he yells looking at me at arm's length.

"Am I really like her" I ask. I know it's ridiculous but I feel so bad.

"No, Rapunzel of course not" He says stroking my short hair "You're nothing like her. Rosalie was out of line and you disciplined her. That's what any good mother would do. Just go talk to her later. to let her see you still love her"

"Ok" I sniffle. "Come with me, You talk to Rosie and I'll talk to Solaria"

"Whatever you say" he says picking me up. I laugh as he refuses to put me down. I kiss him once before he puts me back on the floor.

"Sierra" I call knocking on the door. "It's Rapunzel"

"Come in" she says. She's not crying like I thought she would be. Instead she's sitting on her bed flipping through the book.

"Can I see?" I ask sitting next to her.

"Sure" She says handing me the book.

I flip through and find a lot of portraits in it. One shows the blonde from my dream holding Solaria up to blow out her birthday candles. The next shows Solaria at Christmas sitting on Gothel's lap. Gothel smiling down at the two year old who is busy looking at the pictures of a Santa Clause book. I guess since her father hit and beat her. Gothel didn't need to manipulate her like she had done with me. Since her father was the bad guy Gothel was free to spoil and cuddle Solaria after her mother died. Making her look like the good guy. Part of me is yelling in rage and terror. How dare she kidnap my daughter! After all she had put me through! She was sick and twisted and not to be trusted. But the other part of me, The one that remembers Mother as the one who taught me everything I know, the one who let me paint on the walls, and the one who gave me puzzles and toys, is grateful to her. For so long she has and still is the only good part of Solaria's life. If she had treated her the way she had me Solaria wouldn't have made it. I learned long ago that people like Gothel are neither all god nor all bad. She's human like the rest of us.

I keep flipping through the pages, Solaria's smiling face as she clutches what appear to be school supplies in her three year old hands. Here she is now four years with two babies who look about a year old sitting next to her in a large chair. The baby on her left holds Solaria's hand and the baby on the right looks ready to wail at any moment. It's as if each moment was captured in one second.

"This is so weird" she whispers "I still feel like this is all a nightmare and I'm going to wake up"

"I know what you mean" I say tucking a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

"You do?" she asks looking up at me.

"Uhuh, I was kidnaped as a baby and didn't come home until I was eighteen" I say not going into details. She believes Gothel to be the only light in her otherwise bleak life. I don't want to be the one to ruin her fantasy.

"For so long I thought of my kidnapper as my mother, it was hard to adjust."

"We'll take it one step at a time until you feel comfortable" I say smiling.

"Thanks" she says snuggling closer to me "Y'know I haven't had a mom since I was three. I'd be nice to have one again" With that she hugs me and smiles

"I love you Mommy" she says looking up at me.

"I love you more" I say knowing that's what she wants to hear.

"I love you most" she finishes a big smile lighting up her face. It must be nice to hear something familiar.

I didn't think she'd accept me this fast but I'm loving every minute of it. _Baby steps though not to fast_ _It's going to be a long journey for both of us but I will be here for you. Always my Sunshine. Always._


	9. Sisterly truce and The prophecy

**Who can guess where the song is from? again not mine.**

CHAPTER NINE

*SIERRA.. ER SOLARIA*

"Come on" Rapunzel-er Mom says "You need new clothes other than a nightgown."

She drags me to a room diagonal from mine. I look around to see it's filled with jewels and dresses.

"We weren't sure of your measurements"Mom says "Let me try to find something that will fit you."

She finds an aqua green dress with blue laces. I put it on and find that it's fits me. I come out from behind the screen and smile shyly.

"That looks perfect on you" She says sitting me down. She brushes through my hair. She puts it in a single braid down my back and smiles.

"There " She says smiling as we walk through the hall.

"But Father" I hear Rosalie whine as I pass a room that Mom told me was a Library. "She's so weird!"

"You think I'm weird?" I ask shoulders slumping. Mom and Eugene shoot Rose a look.

"Um… I" Rose starts. "Well you are!"

"I know" I say simply sitting down in one of the couches. "I wouldn't be me if i wasn't weird"

"You're not mad?" Mom asks gently.

"I've been called Freak, worthless, trash, murderer, abomination, ugly, Shall I continue?" I ask looking up from my bitten nails to Rosalie. "I don't know you either so who cares what you think of me"

Her mouth hangs open in shock. I roll my eyes obviously no one has ever given her a reality check.

"What do you mean you don't know who I am? I'm the Crown Princess of Corona" She says head held high.

"Actually Solaria's the crown princess and you're after her" Eugene corrects.

"Not helping" Mom hisses.

"Well, that's good for you" I say not caring "Is that supposed to impress me?"

"You're Impossible!" she huffs.

"No, I'm Solaria" I say smiling innocently.

She lets out a frustrated scream and storms off to her room.

"That was hilarious" Eugene says laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes.

"Not Helping" Mom says trying to hide her own smile.

"I'll go talk to her" Mom says getting up. "Solaria, or do you still want to be called Sierra?"

"Er…. I think i'd be better if we started with Solaria" I say "Though if i don't respond just tap me"

"Ok I'll remember that" Eugene says smiling. "Anyway, Solaria can you go with Eugene to see you're little brother and sister?"

"There's more of her?" I ask. So far Rosalie seemed like a pain.

"It'll be fine" Eugene says "Luckily Zack and Lilly are more down to earth"

"Ok…" I say getting up.

"After you Madam" Eugene says bowing as he opens the door. Mom and I laugh as a chameleon eyes him warily.

"Solaria this is Pascal" Mom says as the Chameleon runs up her arm. "Pascal this is Solaria"

The chameleon looks at me and turns a bright yellow. A large smile lights up its face.

"Oh sure you don't stick your tongue in her ear" Eugene mutters. Mom goes in the other direction towards Rosalie's room.

"Kids" He calls into a room. "Come out here for second. We have someone to introduce you to"

"Ok" a boy calls back. I hear crashes and two pairs of feet running to the door

. "Solaria, meet Zack, and Lillian" he says smiling.

"Hi" they say smiling up at me.

"Hi there" I say back kneeling to their level.

"We're really happy you're home" the older girl Lilly says hugging me."We made something for you"

"Yeah come see!" Zack yells excitedly taking my hand and dragging me into the room.

It seems to be a playroom with a LOT of toys and stuffed animals everywhere. A swing is in the middle of the room.

"What is this place?" I ask out loud.

"This used to be Mama's room" Lilly says coming up behind me. "But when you were gone. She turned into your playroom. All these toys are form the people of the kingdom. Every year on your birthday they'd send all this and more."

"I hope you don't mind us playing here once in while" Zack says looking down sheepishly.

"Of course I don't mind" I smile as I hug him. "You guys gave these toys the love I couldn't. Whenever you wanna play go ahead. Come get me so i can play too"

A bright smile lights up their faces.

"Here's your surprise" Lilly says pointing to a banner.

It says "Welcome Home Solaria!" on it and under the banner is a satin pillow with the tiara the baby was wearing in the painting, and the locket from earlier on it.

"I now am happy to present the Crown Princess of Corona, Solaria Angeline Hope Odette Sierra Cosette Fitzherbert," Eugene says placing the tiara on my head. Rapunzel, who had just come in during his announcement, fastens the locket around my neck. I open it up and on the left is a mini portrait of Mom and Eugene holding me as a baby. On the right is an engraved message_ You are my Sunshine _

"I have a really long name" I say at last making everyone else laugh.

"We added the Sierra Cosette part today" Mom says smiling. "Do you like it"

"Of course I do" I say hugging her and Eugene. "Thank you. all of you"

"Yay! You liked it" Zack says laughing. I pick him up and kiss his cheek.

"I hope you never change" I say tweaking his nose.

"Rapunzel? Eugene?" Two voices call. "Where are you?"

"we're in here Mama" Mom calls out

. The door opens and the lady and the man from before come in.

"Solaria you're awake" the woman says hugging me. She wears a lavender gown with a dark purple overskirt and light purple puffed sleeves. The rest of the sleeve is dark purple until the cuffs which are also light purple. The man wears a dark purple vest and an old fashioned blue and gold shirt.

"Hi," I say smiling. "Are you my Grandparents?"

"We are" he says "I'm Grandpa Thomas, and she is Grandma Catherine"

"Only he is allowed to call me Cat" She adds smiling. "We're so happy you're home!"

Suddenly I'm enveloped in a large hug my my grandparents. It feels warm, and loving. I smell Grandma Catherine's perfume, and the faint sent of Grandpa's cigar.

"We all love you so much our Sunshine" Grandma whispers in my ear.

"It's dinner time everyone" Grandpa says when I'm released back into fresh air.

Without a word we all walk into the Dinning room. Grandpa sits at the head of the table, Grandma at his right and Mom at his left. Eugene sits next to Mom, and I sit next to Grandma. Zack and Lilly sit across from each other. Zack next to me and Lilly next to Eugene.

"Where is Rosalie?" Grandpa asks as the servants bring out Roast beef, salad, and Hazelnut soup.

"She should be coming" Eugene says.

"I had to send her to her room today," Mom says slumping down in her chair.

Rosalie slips in her seat next to Lilly and eats silently.

"Hello Rosalie" Grandpa says looking up.

"Hello Grandfather, Hello Grandmother" She says picking at her soup.

"Solaria, Why aren't you eating?" Grandma asks putting her hand on mine.

"Sorry I forgot I'm allowed to eat stuff that isn't burned." I say popping a piece of roast beef in my mouth and sigh happily. _this tastes amazing!_

"What do you mean Darling?" Grandma asks again gently lifting my chin so I meet her eyes.

"Back home Dad would make me eat his burnt attempts at cooking." I say "Except on special occasions when Ms. Karina made me Hazelnut soup" Grandma looks at Grandpa worriedly.

"It's not that bad really" I say quickly. "I mean a lot of other kids must have it worse."

"So Solaria" Rosalie says "What did you do for fun?"

"I didn't really have time for fun" I say "I had chores, and schoolwork, and had to take care of my little sisters, and Ms. Karina. But once in while I'd run in the park"

"what were your chores?" Eugene asks.

"Hmm… let's see" I say tapping my chin. "uh… Laundry folded, ironed, and put away in it's place, sweeping, mopping, vacuum, cleaning the twin's room. washing the windows, weeding the garden. do the shopping and any errands Dad had to do, dust the old paintings in his study, organize his paperwork and once i get a bit better I'll be cooking the meals as well"

"So you were a servant" Rosalie says.

"Rosalie!" Grandma says sharply. "Enough of this behavior Young Lady! Unlike you, Solaria has had to work for what little she has. She's lived her whole life in fear. She's-" I shrink back my chair not used all the attention.

"She what Grandmother?" Rosalie yells standing up. "All day everything has been about Solaria! Mother you told me last week that you'd come to the village with me after my lessons but you never showed up! I waited for an hour and you never came! Why? Because you were with her when she was unconscious. and you spent the whole day with her!"

"Rosalie I'm sorry I never came" Mom says "But Solaria needed me. I'm the only one who's been through what she is going through now, I was the only one who did, and still does understand her. I couldn't leave her"

"Oh but it's ok to leave me?" Rosalie says. "You know what? Fine stay with Your Precious Sunshine, Cuddle her, love her, go ahead I don't care" With that she runs out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her" Eugene says standing up.

"No" I say for the first time since she started yelling. "I think it'd be better if I go, my ten year old sister did this sometimes"

Before they can object I run after my twin. _Woah I'm a twin…_ I think to myself as I catch up to her. She slams the door of her room and locks it. I knock on the white wood slowly.

"Rosie?" I ask using a nickname that just blurts out. "It's me"

"Go away" She says it sounds like she's crying.

"Rosie, Can we talk?" I say quietly. "look I know how you feel"

"Ha how would you know" she calls back. "Do you know what it's like when you're forgotten?"

"Actually I do" I say sliding on the back of the door so I'm sitting on the floor with my knees tucked up.

"How" she asks as I hear her do the same.

"When my little sisters where born, Dad didn't even look at me, let alone talk to me" I say trying not to cry at the bad memories "Hell, once he locked me in my room for a week. Luckily my hair kept me alive but if i didn't have my powers, I wouldn't have lived to talk to you now"

"That must've been awful" She says quietly.

"Nah, not as bad as the time he told me to wash the chalk off the driveway and almost ran me over" I say "I passed out for like two hours, until Ms. Karina came back from the beauty salon, and sang to heal me"

"You talk about this so casually" She comments "Like it's nothing"

"It's not I've had tons of near death experiences" I say shrugging even if she can't see me.

"No one should have to go through all that" She says shakily.

"You're not gonna cry again are you?" I ask "Cause if you start crying, I'm breaking your door and gagging you" She just gasps. Oops different dimension. I guess she's not used to jokes like that

. "I'm kidding Rosie" I say laughing.

"that was not funny!" She says back.

"I thought it was" I say smiling.

"So whacha say truce?" I ask standing up.

"Truce" She says opening the door and hugging me.

We hold hands and walk into a room Rosie said she wants to show me. In the room is a bunch of instruments, Big instruments, small ones, some i haven't even heard of. Brass, Winds, strings, all kinds. My eyes widen in delight.

"How'd you know?" I ask smiling like a little kid on christmas morning.

"Call it Twin Instinct" Rosalie says shrugging.

"You're the best!" I say hugging her again.

I run to the piano and start playing. Mom taught me a buch of instruments before she passed. Her favorite musical was _Les Miserables_, and so I love it too. My middle name is actually from the show,  
Mommy was going to use Cosette as a first name but decided instead on Sierra like Sierra Boggess, our favorite Broadway actress. I think of Pearl who has no idea I'm gone. I wonder what she'll say when she gets back.

_ Life is full of change_

_ nothing stays the same._

_ No matter how we try to slow it _

_ Time keeps slipping by you know. It_

_ seems like yesterday,_

_ When we came each others way,_

_ And now I can't help __wonder why _

_ already it's time to say goodbye,_

Wasn't it just yesterday that the twins where born. It sure as hell feels like it.

_ For with a closing door,_

_ Another surely opens_

_ Just you wait and see_

_ when you look back _

_ on where we've been together_

_ Wherever you may be_

_ I hope you remember me_

Tears spill down my cheeks, Will Pearl and Ms. Karina miss me? I miss them so much

_ Memories we made_ _will begin to fade,_

_ and though I'll miss you so, my friend_

_ It's a beginning not an end _

_ Good will come to we who wait_

_ trusting but not tempting fate_

_ and as the moments fly_

_ Already it's time to say goodbye,_

_ For with a closing door,_

_ Another surely opens_

_ Just you wait and see_

_ and when you look back_

_ on where we've been together_

_ Wherever you may be_

_ I hope you remember me _

I smile as i sing along. my voice getting louder as I find strength.

_ some may call it hap instance_

_ but i do not believe in chance_

_ Although i don't know where or when_

_ our paths will one day cross again._

_ For with a closing door,_

_ Another surely opens_

_ Just you wait and see_

_ and when you look back_

_ on where we've been together_

_ Wherever you may be_

_ I hope that you remember me_

_ I hope that you remember me_

"Bravo, Bravo!" A voice shouts as others clap enthusiastically.

I open my eyes to see, Everyone else in the room behind me.

"Solaria That was beautiful!" Grandma says hugging me.

"Thanks" I mumble blushing.

"You have real talent my Girl" Says Grandpa putting his hand on my shoulder. "You're the only one besides Cat who can play the piano. She's tried to teach you siblings and mother. and none of them can do it." "

Thanks" I say again._ Ugh! this is so embarrassing! _

"Anyway, Solaria earlier you mentioned something about a place named Colorado?" Mom says "Where is that?"

"In the U.S." I say shrugging. I get a bunch of confused looks in return and Zack makes a crazy sign

"If we give you a map can you show us?" Grandma ask.

"Sure" I say standing up and walking to the library.

He opens up a huge book and turns it to a world map.

Only This map is way off Italy doesn't even look like a boot! And Asia is all disfigured. Don't even get me started on where North America should be!

"Whoever made this needs glasses," I say squinting my own eyes to see where the U.S. is.

"What? Solaria this was made by our finest Mapmakers" Grandpa says his eyes full of disbelief.

"Well, you need to find new ones." I say still turning it over. "Oh Forget it! Wait here"

With that I go get my backpack and yank our my Geography book. Ms. Karina told me to pack only the necessities, and my schoolwork.

I walk back to the library and open it to page 37.

"This is a world map!" I say "This is North America"

I next turn to page 56 and show them a map of the U.S.

"See this is The United States of America" I say looking up all of their blank faces.

"the what?" Zack asks.

"Hold on a minute" Grandmother says searching through the library until she finds a red book.

She leafs through it's old pages and pulls out an ancient looking scroll.

"Is this what you're talking about?" She asks unrolling it.

There in faded writing is a map of the U.S. with a sun on Colorado!

"Yeah.." I say. _ok this is getting really weird_ I touch it and a bright light surrounds the scroll. The map is changed into writing.

"What the Hell!" I say shocked.

"Solaria!" Grandpa says "Princesses to not use such foul language,"

"Yeah well, I'm American" I say still to shocked to clear process what he said.

"Let me se it Mama" Mom says taking the scroll.

_"__It has been foretold, that a Princess once lost now returned will come back to Corona"_ she reads out loud _"_

_She will be the only Sun among the jewels._

_Raised in sorrow, fed with fear,_

_the Princess will grow._

_with powers that have yet to be known._

_Banished by Envy,_

_Tortured by Fear,_

_Her Powers will let themselves show,_

_Lost and alone_

_ she will find refuge_ _with the One Who Never Went Away,_

_On her fourteenth year she will bring peace and usher in an age of Golden Goodness"_

"What the heck does that mean!" Eugene says putting his arms around me protectively

"I'm not sure" Grandma admits. "We've known the Legend for years and at first we thought i would be Rapunzel but when she came back. We were a bit relieved to see it wasn't her. But when the Twins where born and we saw Solaria, Tommy and I had our suspicions. So one day we cut a lock of her hair to see if it would turn brown like yours, But When she cut it, It grew back." She breaks down crying and hugs Mom.

"I'm so sorry for keeping this from you My Darling. We Just didn't know how to tell you, I, I, I'm so sorry" She sobs .

"Um Hello?" I say "Still here, and uh you're not letting me breathe"

"Sorry" Eugene says sheepishly as he lets go.

"Thank you" I say "anyway, I don't have any powers besides my hair so we can all take this book and just-"

I never get to finish my sentence though because the book changes from red to dark purple, Now with a golden sun, The Kingdom's symbol, in the middle. Three big rings keep the book closed.

"Um…Ok" I say sitting down with the book in my arms. "Now I'm starting to believe"

"How do you open it?" Rosalie asks sitting next to me.

"Does it look like I know?" I asks a little (Ok Really) freaked out.

I touch it and the rings go down disappearing as the book opens. The pages as gold as my hair. It stops at a page with a spell to make an animal appear and talk to me.

"What is that" Rosalie says scrunching up her delicate nose "It's written all weird"

"what do ya mean?" I say looking up "It's in English"

"Now I think you need to get you're eyes checked Sister," Rosalie says shaking her head.

I mumble the spell under my breathe, and wolf pup appears. He's silver and white with the bluest eyes i've ever seen. Around his neck is a purple collar with a golden sun as the tag.

_Hi, Princess_

"Hi there" I say back as it runs into my lap. "What's you're name"

_My name's Aspen_

"Aspen huh?" I say scratching his gray ears "Like the city where Mom came from! Cool"

_Now listen carefully Princess, I am you're protector and am bound to you. Wherever you go, I go, I'm trained to well you know protect you. and be your friend._

"Ok got it" I say and look up to everyone staring at me.

"Oh right" I say "Ok well everyone this is Aspen, he's my Protector and is bound to me. Where i go he goes,"

"Of all the animals that are linked to you, it had to be a wolf!" Rosalie says jumping up and away from Aspen. "It's going to bite me! Get it out of here!"

_Um no I'm not I only attack those who do you harm besides Ew, I hate the taste of spoiled Princess, Too sour.._ Aspen says making a disgusted face at me. I laugh and shake my head.

"what did Aspen say?" Mom says curious as ever.

"He says that He will not bite anyone who doesn't do me harm, besides he hates the taste of spoiled princesses, he says they're too sour" I say looking at Rosalie who scowls.

"Humph" she says crossing her arms.

"Well, uh Solaria why don't you take Aspen to you're room" Mom says "You've had a long day and It's time for you to get some sleep"

"Will you come tuck me in?" I ask sounding like a little kid. but I don't care. I haven't been tucked in in a while.

"OF course, we both will" Mom says kissing my forehead.

"OK" I say "C'mon Aspen"

With that I leave the room with my new Puppy walking next to me. we reach my room as quickly s possible to avoid scarring the servants and I conjure up a little bed for him. I change into my nightgown behind a screen and climb in bed.

"Goodnight Solaria" Mom says coming in as she tucks me under the purple blankets,

"Night Kiddo" Eugene says hugging me.

"Goodnight" I say.

"I love you very much my Sunshine" Mom says.

"I love you more" I say continuing the ritual

"I love you Most" she says kissing my forehead instead of the top of my head like Ms. Karina does. Eugene turns out the lights and he and Mom leave. With that done Aspen jumps on the bed next to me and curls up in a ball.

"Night Aspen" I say sleepily

_Night night Sunlight_ he says back

"Sunlight, till morning bright" I answer back not knowing how I came up with that. Together we both fall into peaceful slumber.


	10. A look into Her Past

CHAPTER TEN

*RAPUNZEL*

"Goodnight my Beautiful Rose" I say tucking my second oldest into bed. while Eugene does Zack, and Lilly. Every night we switch. Tonight is his night with the younger kids, and on weekends we go together.

"Goodnight Mother" She says sleepily. I kiss her goodnight and blow out the candles.

"I love you so much my petal" I say to her before stepping out of the room. I check on the little ones kissing them goodnight before going into my own room.

"Eugene" I say "I'm worried"

"Solaria?" he asks and I nod.

"Me too," He says "But we can have her explore her powers outside tomorrow. It seems like she has good control over them"

"I'm just worried Eugene, What if word gets out. If the people are told about this in the wrong way, who knows what they'll do to Solaria. To this day only you, my parents, and my cousins in Arandelle know about the powers i had."

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone touch one little golden hair on our baby's head. And I know you won't either." He says seriously.

"still I think it'd be best if we hold on a little more until her festival" I say laying down.

"So what like three days" He says smirking. " I wouldn't mind. How about a month"

"Eugene" I say. "I'm kidding Blondie" He says kissing me. "Night"

""Night I say sleepily.

Morning settles in and I smile seeing Eugene still asleep. Being careful so i don't wake him I get out of bed and get dressed. I wear a purple and gold dress, and ran out the door. My bare feet feeling cold on the tile.

"Morning Marta" I say to a servant with black hair in two braids, She's busy dusting a painting.

"Morning Princess" She smiles.

I walk to Solaria's room to find the bed made with her nightgown neatly folded on the pillow. I'm about to panic when I hear barking coming from her balcony.

"Hey, Well that's not my fault" Solaria whispers.

"Aspen will you chill?" She says "I'm fine"

He whimpers and I hear her sigh. I walk over and smile.  
There she is in her strange clothes. Sitting in a tree branch.

"Oh, Morning Mom" She says smiling at me.

"Good Morning " I say stepping out into the sunlight.

"So what's the plan for today?" she asks swinging her leg over the tree branch so it looks like she's riding a horse.

"Well, Your Father and I wanted to take you out to the courtyard to explore your powers," I say hesitantly "Only if you want to that is"

"That sounds like fun" She says jumping off the tree branch and landing next to Aspen on the balcony. I notice she's put her hair in a fishtail braid over her shoulder. Strange shoes are on her feet.

"Anything else I should know about?" She asks putting the strange book of pictures on her nightstand.

"Um, Well Your Grandparents want to host a festival to celebrate your return in two days" I say waiting for her reaction. "So we need to get you a new gown"

"Looks like I don't have a choice then" She sighs.

"Oh Wait before we go, I wanna show you and Eugene- er Dad, something"

"Ok but he's asle-" I start

"Right here" Eugene says walking in Solaria's bedroom."You can't get away from me that easily, Goldie"

"What did you want to show us?" I ask watching as she takes out the strange machine form her backpack.

"this" She says take a flat round disc from the lavender book and popping it into the machine.

"Sit down" She says patting the spot on the bed. Eugene and I look at each other for a minute and sit on either side of her. and Aspen lays on Eugene's lap.  
The little box lights up showing us a moving picture of Solaria's adopted mother sitting at a piano. Solaria sits next to her about two her hair let loose and held back by a light blue flower wreath. She swings her little legs and her light blue dress swishes.

"Ready Princess?" The mother asks looking down at her daughter lovingly. The child nods enthusiastically. The mother starts playing her fingers running against the keys elegantly.

_ I dreamed a dream in time gone by…_  
_ When hope was high and life worth living. _  
_ I dreamed the love would never die…_  
_ I dreamed that God would be forgiving. _  
The picture changes to Solaria now about twelve. Her hair in a braid. She wears a dress that looks too tight and too short on her. Bruises line her arms and legs. tears run down her face as she plays the piano.  
** Then I was young and unafraid…**  
** And dreams were made  
And used and wasted...**  
** There was no ransom to be paid…**  
** No song unsung no wine untasted.  
** Now it seems the pictures blended together. The mother looking faded, and transparent. their voices harmonizing beautifully wit one another.  
_ But the tigers come at night.._**(But the tigers come at night..)**  
_ With their voices soft as thunder…_  
_ As they tear your hope apart _**(as they tear your hope apart..)**  
_ As they turn you dream _**_To shame..._**  
The picture of the mother fades away leaving only the older Solaria still on the mirror like thing. She looks at a picture of her mother as she plays and sings.  
** And still I dream she'll come to me..  
**** That we will live the years together..**  
** But there are dreams that cannot be…..**  
** and there are storms we cannot weather.**  
The moving picture of the mother returns. Showings us a closer look of both of their faces. the mother on the left and Solaria on the right.  
**_ I had a dream my life would be.._**  
**_ so different from this hell i'm living._**  
**_ so different now from what it seemed..  
_****_ now life has killed the dream.._**  
**_ i Dreamed…._**  
The mother hugs little Solaria close to her, and the older one breaks down crying. Then the pictures stop and the screen turn black.

"Do you have more?" I ask Solaria. "Please"

"Yeah sure," She says standing up she gets out the lavender book. Inside are more disks. I see one labeled_ First steps_. She takes that one and switches the discs. The black box thing lights up again. This time Gothel is kneeling on the floor.

"Are you sure that contraption is working?" She asks annoyed to the person who is taking the magic moving picture.

"I assume you Karina it is" her mother's voice replies. "Sierra, can you show Mommy your new trick?"  
The baby giggles at her mother. Solaria's long hair in a ponytail. She's dressed in a little lavender jumper with a white shirt under. She pushes off the ground with her small hands. and shakily stands up on her tiny legs.

"That's it, My Flower" Gothel coos. holding out her arms. "Come to me"

A smile forms on my face as Solaria takes her first steps. putting one foot in front of the other. I squeeze her shoulders as we watch.

"Yes Baby, Yes!" her mother's voice says proudly.

"You did it, Sierra" Gothel says kissing the girl's cheek. "Ms. Karina is very proud of her Precious little Flower Petal"  
Eugene laughs as the baby starts playing with Gothel's curls.

"No Sierra," Gothel chuckles still trying to sound sweet. "Darling you need to let go"

"Hold on Karina" Her mother laughs "I'm coming"  
with that the picture ends.

"that's my girl" Eugene cheers pulling Solaria into a hug. I laugh despite myself.

"Ok what next?" Solaria says "Something recent?"

"Yes!" we cheer before laughing. A big grin lights up her face as she randomly picks one, and bounds to the bed sitting between us like it should be. all of us together as a family.

**-** **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all the favorites and stuff guys i really appreciate it but Can you review. I know everyone asks that but that's only cuz we want feedback. So please Review and I'll add a new chapter to each of my stories up by tonight. ** **THanx**


	11. A hug and Promises

CHAPTER ELEVAN  
*Solaria*  
I pop the disk into the dvd player and smile. The screen shows Me when I'm like ten.  
"Ok so hi," Past me says, my hair loose, I used a piece of ribbon as a headband.  
"I'm Sierra and I'm ten" Past me smiles cheerfully, "Leena and I agreed to start a little video journal so me can look back on it. when we're rich and famous and live next to each other. I mean we already live next to each other but this time it'll be just us, and Ms. Karina of course. Anyway, We'll be able to look back on this"  
"Ok so day One" Little me says . "This is my room, It isn't as big as Amber or Pearl's, My twin little sisters, but It's mine" with that I take the camera and show my room.

"See there's my window, It's broken but at least I'm never hot in summer time. Here's my bed, well ok so it's just a mattress and my baby blanket, and the pillow is actually a textbook shoved in a pillowcase, but it's my Bed. All mine. Here's my dresser, it's also broken but that's ok 'cause it can still hold all of my clothes even if they're old, and small, but Daddy said he buy me a new dress today. Here's my desk, see" I did a close up on my math test, it had Ms. Karina's signature red in A with a picture of a flower on it.  
"I got an A yesterday on my test." past me says proudly. "Anyway, Here's my drawings, I gave one to Daddy but he threw it in the fire." I said the camera now on me. I pout a little.

"Right so, I'm homeschooled, my best friend is Leena Benson, and I have magic hair that glows when i sing" I say whispering like it's some big secret.  
"Now where have I heard that before" Eugene says smirking at mom.  
"Shh" she says putting a finger to her lips. we watch me again.  
"I'm really excited today!" Little me squeals "Daddy is going to take me to buy a new dress, Just me and him! I'm even wearing the shoes with the least holes in them today! Maybe if I'm extra good He'll give me a hug, a whole hug!'

"Sierra!" Dad yells coming in. Unaware of the  
camera "What are you doing in here!"  
"Hi Daddy" I say smiling. "When can we go?"  
"Go? Go where? What are you talking about you little brat?" He says confusion turning to anger.  
"Don't you remember Daddy?" Little me asks "You said you'd buy me a new dress today, cause mine are too small.."  
"I never said something so ridiculous" He scoffs his anger beginning to show itself "Don't lie to me Sierra Cosette Thompson"

"I'm not lying Daddy" i say my lip quivering "You Promised me two weeks ago, after i gave Mommy the flowers"  
"Don't you Dare bring your mother into this!" he yells walking towards me and slapping me. "Since you won't tell me the truth, Daddy is going to have to teach his Bad Girl a lesson!"

With that he starts beating me, kicking me, He takes off his shoe and hits me on the back.  
"Start counting" He yells. Sobbing I count to a hundred, repeating the same sentice "i will not lie to Daddy" over and over. each time he gets more brutal.  
"You will wait thirty minutes before asking permission the heal yourself" He growls.

Sobbing i curl up on the floor.  
"I love you Daddy" I sob. "I love you" Something strange passes over his face, something i haven't seen before. Guilt maybe. He picks me up and puts me on my bed.

"Don't you dare try this again" He hisses half heatedly.  
"Can I get a hug?" Little me asks timidly. wincing excepting to be hit. Sighing He hugs me. My tears soaking his nice shirt. Tears of joy go down my face.  
"Thirty minutes" He repeats before slamming the door shut.  
"I got a hug today" I say smiling "I got a hug, Even if her broke his Promise, I got a hug"  
With that I turn off the camera. I close the DVD player, as tears run down my cheeks.

"Why?" Mom asks her voice shaking "Why would he do that? To someone who tried so hard. It was just a misunderstanding. You were so happy, even after all that"  
Dad is crying too. "Even at the Orphanage they didn't do that" he whispers.  
Both of them envelope me in a big hug. All three of us crying, and Aspen lays on my lap now licking me.

"I'm so sorry my Sunshine" mom says "I'm so sorry"  
"That will never happen to you again Sunbeam" Dad says "We Promise"  
"Can we watch one more?" I ask sniffling. "It's a nice one."  
"Sure Sunbeam" Dad says "Whatever you want, we'll do"

I flip through the DVD case. Finally I find the one I'm looking for. I pop it in and snuggle with my parents.  
"Sierra" Ms. Karina calls. "Where are you Darling" Mommy zooms in on me. I'm hiding under the christmas tree.  
"Well, I suppose I'll just have to give that stubborn girl her present later" Ms. Karina says knowing exactly where I am. "No" I giggle, coming out. I'm wearing a little red and white velvet christmas dress, and have red ribbon in my hair. "I'm here! I'm Here"  
"Ah there you are, my Flower" Ms. Karina says smiling. "It isn't nice to hide from poor, Ms. Karina, If I never found you I don't know what I would've done"

"I'm sorry" I say pouting. "Please don't be mad, I was only playing"  
"Oh, My Darling" She coos scooping me up in her arms and sitting with me in the big comfortable blue chair. "I could never be mad at you my Sweet girl" She says stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head.  
"Mommy," I ask looking at the camera. "When Is Daddy coming"  
"Soon Baby" Mom promises "Very soon"  
"While you wait you can play with this" Ms. Karina says handing me a wrapped gift. I tear through the paper and inside is a pink bear.

"Thank you" I smile hugging it then Ms. Karina.  
"You're very welcome my Love" She says smiling once more.  
"what are you going to name your bear/" Mom asks.  
"Rosalie" I say smiling.  
"Princess I'm home" Dad calls. Walking in with a truckload of presents.  
"Daddy" I yell running up to him. He takes me in his arms and swings me around.  
"Hows Daddy's Precious Princess today?" He asks kissing my cheek.  
"Good" I say hugging him. "I miss you"  
"I know Sweetie" He says "But look at all of these" My eyes get bigger if that's even possible and I gasp.

"Are all of these for Me" I ask.  
"well some of them are for Mommy and Ms. Karina, but yes most of them are for you My Princess" He says kissing me again.  
"Oh, you are going to spoil her rotten Jacob" Mom scolds playfully.  
"Well of course, nothing but the best for my Princess" He says setting me down. With that I run to ms. Karina.  
"come along my Flower" she smiles "Its time to wash up for dinner" with that she scoops me up and walks out of the room. The video ends there.

"I can't believe that's the same man who hurt you" Mom says.  
"I'll kill him!' Dad snarls standing up "He was supposed to do that to you your whole life, after I couldn't but instead her hurt you!"  
"Eugene calm down" Mom says standing up and putting her hand on his shoulders. "The important thing is she's here now" Dad takes a deep breathe and sits back down.  
"So why'd you name the bear Rosalie" Dad asks smirking.  
"i don't know it just felt right" I say shrugging.  
"Eugene Rapunzel" Grandma knocks "I know you're in there"  
"Uh Hi Mama" Mom says sheepishly.  
"Hello Sweetheart" Grandma replies. "Come on we're all waiting for you for breakfast"  
"oh right" She says taking my hand. I take Dad's with my other hand all three of us walk together.  
"Good morning" I say as we slip into our seats.  
"Well, look who finally came" Rosalie says smirking.  
"Oh y'know me" I smile On the table a lot of eggs, muffins, sausages, and fruit "  
HI Solaria!" Lilly and Zack say cheerfully.  
"Hi guys" I smile back. Lilly, has on a peach dress, with little lace ruffles, and Zack is dressed in a red shirt, blue vest, and blue pants.

"Hey it's Princess Peach and Mario" I laugh. I can't help it.  
"Huh?" Zack says. I look around the table to see everyone going me the same blank stare.  
"Oh Forget it," I say shaking my head "The thrill of princess saving plumbers will be forever lost in this place"  
'Um, Alright then Solaria" Gram says


End file.
